Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold DISCONTINUED
by prettyinpunk66
Summary: There is rumour of a new vampire hunter in town. Sir. Integra is furious! Alucard is intrigued. And Seras Victoria is puzzled at what is going on. Will old scores be settled? Or will this be a fight till the death? AxOC DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters created by Kohta Hirano. My OC character is my own, obviously! Lol.

**Chapter One – Scotlands Hunter**

Sir. Integra Hellsing was pacing her office in despair as she searched her mind for a reason for the mysterious killings in Scotland. It was Hellsing's duty to protect Great Britain and the Queen from dark evil and no-one else's. Walter was standing in the shadows awaiting orders.

"Walter! Search for any files on abnormal killings in Scotland in the last ten years! See if we can find any links between them"

"Yes, sir"

"I will kill whoever is murdering these beings!"

And with that she stopped pacing, lit a cigar and left her office, en-route to the one person she knew could handle this case.

* * *

"Do you give up?" I murmured, hardly audible to anyone apart from myself. 

"Ne-never!"

The demons blood was trickling down his chin and onto his tarnished shirt. Thick and brown, like rust it oozed from his mouth as he struggled to speak. Faint gargling could be heard when he breathed.

"Just answer my question and I will ease you of your suffering; who is Hellsing?"

I was sitting on top of his chest, legs spread to hold him firmly in place. He was stronger than me but was too fatally wounded to use that as his advantage. Rips and holes were evident all over his shabby clothing. He wasn't worthy to live and call himself "immortal"! His eyes burned into mine, challenging me to plunge my cherished weapon into his throat.

"Fine!" He eventually coughed out, along with a large mouthful of his tainted blood. "I will tell you what I know, but it aint much"

I eased my death grip on my sword and removed it a few inches from his neck so he could speak more clearly. His punctured lung was making it hard enough for him to talk.

"Well!" I questioned. I was getting annoyed at his delay in confiding in me.

"All I know is that it's in England" He spluttered. Heavily. "There a group of "Immortal" hunters..."

I was hesitant to believe him. After all he didn't care if I killed him now as he was already dying, so he has no reason to tell the truth.

"You sure that's all you know?" I pressed on. Eager to hear more of his, possibly fabricated, story.

"Well...y-yes.."

Large mouthfuls of blood were erupting from him now. I would barely be able to hear him if it weren't for my immaculate hearing.

"There's one-one more thing I-I know..." He breathed deeply trying to fill his tarnished lungs with much needed air instead of the rusted blood that occupied them now. "They have a-a va..."

He was dead.

I cut his head off and impaled his heart with my sword, not to make sure he was dead but to vent my ever building anger.

"Why could he not have finished his sentence then die! Selfish!" I barked at the disembodied corpse at my feet.

Marching, I ferociously racked my mind of all things that the demon could have been trying to tell me. He could have been lying like I had speculated earlier. But then. What if he was telling the truth? I had to find out either way.

"England, here I come!"

* * *

"Blood! I hate blood!" Seras Victoria spat as she pushed the soup filled bowl away from her. 

All her master wanted her to do was be stronger. But she needed to drink blood to do that and that was something she was struggling to do. The one set-back of being a vampire.

"Why did you have to kill me master?"

_Are you regretting your choice, Police girl?_

She jumped and looked around, startled for a mere moment before remembering that her Master could use telepathy.

_I will never get used to you scaring me like this!_

Shrill laughter rang out from the hallway outside her room.

_Seems you do not like many of your abilities. Now come! __Sir.__Intergra__ says there is work that needs doing._

_Fine! But it's not my fault that I miss being human!_

She sighed and left her room in silence. She was wondering when, if when, she gave into her vampiric tendencies, any of her human self would be left. Either way, she didn't want to take the chance and risk losing her human emotions.

**AN: **This story will be pretty slow at first. Please review and tell me what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters created by Kohta Hirano. The OC character is my own, obviously! Lol

_Oh, and for referance, when Seras Victoria is talking about "it being the most brutal killing she has ever seen", she hasn't seen Alucard kill anyone yet. Well, i mean killing anyone is his own sick way without using his guns. Cause that, obviously, would be well more horrific than any killing. Lol. Just thought i should mention it!_

**Chapter Two – Closing In**

The two miss-matched vampires walked towards Princess Street Gardens and were surprised to what their acute sense of smell led them to.

"I see someone had a _delicious_ bite to eat!" Smiled Alucard. It had been years since he had seen such a delightful killing like this. And it excited him, to say the least.

"What...who..."

The Police Girl was shocked at what she saw. She had never seen such a brutal murder like this in her two years of training and now, when she wasn't even human anymore, she witnessed the most disturbing killing ever.

"It's glorious!"

"But-but MASTER!" Cried Seras Victoria. She was shocked at how her Master was acting. Lustful and cruel was his tone. Was this how he usually acts?!

The demons body lay mangled on the grass. Rusted blood encircled its body and painted the surrounding grass a tainted brown. Alucard and Seras were standing over it, analysing the awe-inspiring damage that had been caused to the corpse. Alucard laughed eerily, almost cruelly into the empty air.

"Another pitiful soul has been killed! "He muttered. "Wonderful work too! Come, the target has left. We shall return home!"

"Wha-what?!" She replied. Seras was baffled by her master's answer. Why would they return home? They had just got here?

"I trust my fledging is not questioning my motives?!"

Alucard flashed his fangs in an amused sort of way as he disappeared into the night.

"I HATE when he does that!" Seras muttered as she walked towards the car that Integra had provided for the less than adequate vampire.

-------------------------

"Hellsing..." I muttered as I stood at the gates of an old manor. An old illustrious man had given me directions to, what he knew as, an estate that belonged to the Hellsing family. He had never seen any of the family itself, but knew the manor as a well protected place that the Queen herself sheltered from society. Very strange indeed!

"Sorry Miss, but we can't let you in" A guard muttered from the outskirts of the gates. He was dressed in a green uniform and had a patch on his chest of a red and black crest, which upon closer inspection, appeared to be the Hellsing crest.

"I see I have found the right place then..." I smiled. This was almost too easy.

I flashed the guard the most honourable smile I could muster and turned to leave. He seemed to have bought my _i innocence /i _as he turned his attention back to guarding the enormous gates. I smiled sadistically to myself as i turned and ran at the guard with lightening speed. Two thrusts from my elbow to his stomach and a kick in the privates later, and he was unconscious. I quickly hid his body in the nearby foliage, but not before i took his keys and his uniformed shirt from him for a disguise.

"Total idiot!" I muttered under my breath. What kind of guards did this place employ?

I fixed my new shirt and headed towards the main building, ready to charm anyone who was in my way, and if they didn't buy my story, then they would get stunned like their dear friend the 'Gate Keeper'.

---------------------

Sir. Integral Wingates Hellsing sat in her office, as usual, awaiting Alucards return. She had given him eight hours for this mission, no more or no less. Calmly, she lit a cigar and lounged back on her executive chair as a pair of red eyes appeared in the darkest corner of the large room.

"You're early!" She questioned. "Don't tell me you couldn't find the culprit?"

Her gaze was fixed upon her desk and never wandered to his eyes for answers. She was un-afraid of his egotistical ways and his presence did little to scare her.

"Master, the hunter had fled the scene before we arrived" Alucard spoke grimly, as if he was upset. He was fully viewable now, and stood mere inches from her desk. "But she had left a scent in which I followed. A disappointing trait among humans!"

"You speak as if you admire it" Integra stated. No emotion could be detected from her voice, but Alucard knew she was angry at him for admiring such disapproved people. "And how do you know it was a she?"

Alucard chuckled at her response.

"You don't think they call me The No-Life King for nothing do you?" He joked as he merged with the stone wall and disappeared. His laughter lingering in the air for a few minutes.

"You're not a free man anymore, your_ Majesty!_Now find me that girl!"

------------------

Six guards later, with only one sporting a serious head injury, and I was standing on the fourth floor in a lavishly decorated corridor with grand doors surrounding the walls. Each one looking the same as the first; tall, mahogany and eerie. I had no clue where i was heading or what way i needed to go. I didn't even know i _who /i _I was looking for! Just as i was ready to start opening random doors and hope for answers, I heard faint voices coming from a few doors away.

"I knew i would find something!" I whispered to myself as my confidence in this mission returned and i opened the heavy oak, creaking door.

"Hello, my dear" Spoke a voice from the farthest point in the darkened room. "Who, might I ask, are you? And why are you in a Hellsing uniform girl?"

"Uhm...I'm new?" I answered, it was worth a shot. Although, I was finding it hard to lie to this mysterious person and i didn't know why...

**A/N:** So what do you guys think of the second chapter?? Sorry it took so long for me to write it. Ive been overly busy! lol.


End file.
